Without a Doubt: A Teen Titans Story
by Leo6
Summary: It's been 3 years since Raven seeked out Robin to form the Titans and a mutual attraction begins to develop. But another girl from his past begins to 'haunt' him, not to mention a certain alien princess. Pairing RobxRae, then Star, THEN Batgirl.
1. A Weekend Visit

Author's Note: I received my first issue of Teen Titans a couple of years ago from a relative, probably around 1985. It was the one and only issue I have and apparently lost it, never to return to me again. Though my knowledge of the continuing saga of the Titans is aptly limited, I guess it wouldn't hurt to retrace those roots-- and start from the beginning (in a sense).

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and other of the usual legal stuff are the property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers Television. I'd even call out the names of the original artists who created each character if I have to! Uhmmm… let's see… "Batman/Robin" by Bob Kane… I think he also did Robin… "Starfire", "Raven", "Cyborg", "Beast Boy"… never mind… But the Disclaimer still stands!

Prologue:

Outside, dark clouds of every shade of black and gray obscured much of the cerulean sky that overlooks the Atlantic. Situated on the sloping face of a cliff is a long stretch of winding road lined with pine and oak trees and at the end lay a large mansion. To the north following the coastline is the bird's eye distance of the Gotham Harbor more than fifty miles away.

It was the only place in the world where he could enjoy the peace and tranquility from the outside world, away from the everyday dealings of people from nearly all walks of life. Hidden within one of the least visited rooms in the mansion, the Armor Room held the collection of some of the world's authentic pieces of medieval suits of armor and weapons ranging from the Arthurian armor pieces up to the end of the Renaissance. Guarding the middle of the room stood several English suits at both sides of the red strip of carpet like soldiers-at-arms in a welcoming reception, glinting majestically under the many columns of artificial lights. The hollow echoes of wingtips on hardwood courses all throughout the room as one lone individual walked past several glass displays that contained several English longbows and lances. Despite of the many overhead lamps and lights, the shadows prevail much of the atmosphere as dark patches concealed much of his face. Near the twelve-foot tall Venetian window covered with royal blue velvet curtains allowed a marvelous view of the sea is a large iron object shaped like a narrow egg over six-feet tall. Placing his hand along the metal-wrought etches and other intricate designs coursing through it that feature an effeminate face and a rounded oval body that a full-grown adult could fit inside, the Iron Maiden is one of the many torture devices from the Dark Ages. Anyone who are subjected in this medieval device could only make use of the little space without having to be skewered with the spikes attached from the inside: a feat to have survive inside it without exhausting their strength for many days. The maiden felt like ice to the touch.

His ears perk up when he picked up the clicking sounds of the door handles. Golden rays of the setting sun bursts through the opened portal and staving away the darkness. At the other side of the doors stood another individual whose form is also shrouded by his own shadow created from the sun behind him.

"Sir, your helicopter will be arriving shortly." The elderly male voice spoke with an English accent.

"Thank you."

The silence between the two men, right where weapons of various shapes and sizes are being displayed, would appear unnerving to a casual observer. But having to have served the family of his employ and those before him, he knew that silence is the only respite to an ailing question that hangs over his master's thoughts.

"Are you thinking about tomorrow's proceedings with the board of directors and public officials in Jump City?"

"Not really." The man mumbled. "I admit that last one had had a hand, but I'm thinking of a friend over there."

The hollowed sounds of spit-shined loafers from the elderly man echoed across the Armor Room and the muffled silence returned as he crossed the carpet. He stood next to the glass display of the well-rendered replica of Excalibur.

"Pardon my candor, sir, but all this hesitation would seem to be out-of-character, especially if it's coming from you. For nearly ten years since you've started, I have never seen you place a weighing thought on family matters. I have always watched you to be a person who expresses his concerns even though one may not need of it."

"It was then. It's all in the past."

Again silence returned to the room as the elderly man waited patiently for his master, only to be replaced by the sound of rotor wash from its powerful engines. In a large clearing of the south lawn, a helicopter hovered twenty feet above the helipad before descending to a full landing.

"It is time, sir."

Chapter 01: A Weekend Visit

The piercing shrill of numerous buzzers broke out all over the school building, calling out the attention of the high school body in their classrooms. Last minute calls from teachers to the students mixed with the clamor of hurried gathering of books and other personal belongings stirred the atmosphere with the vigor of early summer. Within minutes, students began milling out from its doors and into the warmth despite of the prevailing dark wisps of clouds that hovered gloomily in the sky. Everyone has been chattering about how to spend the weekend. There were even talks about a pre-graduation party also circulated among the seniors.

Among those pouring out the doors is an eighteen-year-old young man wearing a hooded red sweatshirt of subdued color, khaki pants and moth-eaten sneakers. His onyx hair was slightly combed to the back and carrying a dark brown PVC sports bag that hung over his left shoulder. Despite of his boyish appearance, he bears an air of seriousness around. Trailing behind him is a group of boys his age, and guessing by the slightly puffed markings on their faces it seems that the boy have worked them through a rigorous sparring session in the school Karate Team.

"Damn, cap," A junior high black boy nearly twice as tall grunted as he swung his arm across the boy's shoulder, "maybe you should consider joining the Olympics with those wicked cool moves of yours."

"The Olympics?" Another junior high boy with sandy hair groaned as he nurses his left arm, "If you keep this up you're bound to waste us in practice alone or worse you'll waste them other athletes in the Games. Maybe you should, I dunno, join the Teen Titans instead."

Some of the boys chortled except for the captain himself as he rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head.

"I kinda doubt that," the last boy from behind called out, "if he did get accepted, he's gonna be the first one to get voted off the island on the first day! I mean, c'mon Gray, you sound like an old man when it comes to leading our team." Clearing his throat, the boy begins to mimic the voice of their captain during practice, but not entirely convincing.

The boy named Gray nearly tripped when he heard the last comment. Turning around, he caught the eyes of the three boys and their smile faded from their lips.

"Chill, Gray," the black boy raised his hands at him and stuttered, "we're just playin', you know?"

Gray still kept his piercing gaze upon his three companions, but softens somewhat when he noticed their anxious looks at him. With a grin he broke the ice instantly between them as the three released their breath.

"Well," the black boy shook his head slightly, "at least you should come with us at the party tomorrow Saturday. You know, the one held at McGinnis's place?"

"You mean Shane McGinnis?" the boy with sandy hair broke to a wide grin.

"One and only, bro." The black boy answered then turned to Gray. "What do you say, cap? I mean this'll probably be the last time you'll be beating us around."

Gray looks up at the darkened sky, watching the numerous pillars of the golden rays that managed to burst free.

"I'll try." Gray sighed a bit.

Gray and the three boys parted at the intersection that leads downtown after a few minutes, talking about nothing else except for the party. He crosses the pedestrian path that leads towards the industrial sector and Jump City Lake. Along the way, numerous stores, restaurants and shops lined both sides of the busy street and a few people in business attire sat in one of many of the sidewalk tables indulging in talk and lattes.

As he passed by an electronics shop where new TV models were displayed, something familiar caught the corner of his eye as he turned his head to face the display window. The traffic outside was loud enough on a weekend rush hour that even with the combined volume of the television screens failed to overcome the clamor. Here, the news program shows a live coverage of a man exiting his Leers private jet. The screens were fixed on one channel and the camera was aimed at the man in close-up view with the familiar insignia of the Wayne Enterprises emblazoned near the hatch, partly obscured by the camera angle. His eyes kept switching from the man and closed caption as he watched.

"Today, multi-billionaire and company president Bruce Wayne arrived at the Jump City International Airport where he would announce the expansion of his automotive and electronics assembly plants, which it will give another ten thousand job openings in hopes to clear the staggering 2.5 percent unemployment rate. Along with his CEO, they hope to once again attempt to establish a trade link with Japan, which for years have closed its doors on imports, at the same time flooded the local market with its electronic exports, causing a high downsizing rate in the local industry. Wayne's efforts underwent massive difficulties.

"Meanwhile, Lex Corporation has addressed the Union today with its promise of…"

With its one and only audience leaving the scene, the television played on with its regular programming as Gray took long and hurried strides away. His vision is beginning to spin with abnormal heat slowly rising in his head and his breathing intense.

"I can't live under your shadow forever, Bruce." Gray hissed and his words dripped in acid.

Spiel:

Well? How's that for my first attempt? I guess the tone's a little too serious to be something as fun as the animated series despite of a few serious episodes like the 'Apprentice' episode. In some ways it's unedited, but I kinda like my writing in that way and I also love watching MTV Unplugged :P

Dedication:

To Jncera and the other Titanheads. We hardly knew each other but we have something in common. Rob and Rae deserve each other indeed! :) Starfire's deserving, too, but as the saying goes: birds of a feather!

Next Chapter:

Robin gets two unexpected visitors. One is the man who made him who he is and the girl who made him choose his life with the Titans!


	2. Visitors in the Dark

Chapter 02 Visitors in the Dark

There was a definite twinge brewing inside Gray's chest since watching the afternoon news. Almost like a volcano dormant for many years has once again on the verge of eruption, the scorching lava begins to pour upon his mind, encasing his entire heart and left to burn with inextinguishable fury. Wave upon wave of questions threatened to wash over what was left of his composure. The silence remained with his momentary surge of emotion and mindless of the time he took walking nearly aimlessly.

It was the thought alone that his feet took him to an obscure area within the old abandoned industrial sector. Gray would have started off by searching his thoughts, wondering if he made a wrong turn somewhere. Instead he checked his watch and his eyebrows raised a little, thinking that time does slip by when he has a lot to think about. Looking around the hollowed out shells for buildings he checked his bearings and headed north. Almost everywhere he looked were debris and disrepair as he passes along the industrial warehouses and small office buildings. It took a few dozen yards before his nose picks up the scent of the musty waters of the lakeshore. A building stood just near the waters— an old shipyard that used to construct pleasure crafts and rowboats. He checks surroundings to make sure he was the only soul in the area before entering.

Inside were a few skeletal remains of a rowboat left to the termites and the floor was buried under an inch of dust and debris and musty air. Gray pulls out a small object from his bag that resembled a smaller than normal hockey puck with a yellow boarder and a black center, something that he carried with him all the time. But it looked a little different from how his friends saw it as an ice blue letter "T" begins to flash. Pushing the glowing letter with his thumb, the entire floor slowly begins to quake followed by the humming of pneumatics. The churning of pressurized air hissed sharply across the building as Gray directed his sights at the center of the floor. Slowly the two panels of the floor parted open and a large elevator car ascends from the shaft. Gray enters the lift and pressed the button beginning his descent. Inside the elevator, he quickly shed his clothes and opens a narrow locker facing the doors, taking out the vest, black cape, green leotard, boots and a mask. Grabbing a red plastic jar sitting inside the compartment he scooped out nearly a handful of clear sticky gel and distributed opulent quantities over his locks. Gray's transformation was completed within a few seconds and was known as Robin.

* * *

"Dude! You drove me to the wall again!" whined a high-pitched male voice followed by fumes streaming out of his ears. The green-skinned young man held a game pad as he furiously mashed the buttons with his thumbs.

"You may have gotten your driver's license, little man, but no one can beat the future racing champ in this team!" the half-human, half-machine boomed all around the spacious living and entertainment room and gloated.

Life in the Titans Tower would be-- how should we put it, 'not always dull'. There is always something to do inside the complex, but to each team member's own. Somewhere in her room, an alien princess from Tamaran comes up with ideas to entertain her friends; a child of evil hovers ominously on the rooftop, concentrating on pacifying her mind of her outward emotions as she chants the doctrines of Azarath; maybe even an earth psychic listening to the loud blast of music. The energy that emanates within the walls of the tower may not be as active on a slow and peaceful day, but once the alarm blare all around they know they have a duty to perform.

The chime from the elevator rang sharply across the room that caught everyone's attention even Raven from the roof. Everyone gathered near the elevator doors after Robin arrived shortly.

"Welcome home, friend Robin!" Starfire chimed as she stood forward. "So how was the institute of higher learning?"

"Oh, school," Robin thought as he stared at Starfire's curious gaze, "it's fine. Only a few weeks away until graduation."

"That's great, dude!" Beast Boy cheered. "Then there's bound to be some pre-graduation party or the senior prom, right?"

"BB, you actually have to GO to school to go to a party." Terra interjected. Beast Boy felt a stab in his chest and froze in shock.

"And given to Beast Boy's brain capacity it'll take at least fifty years before he graduates junior high and another hundred years to finish high school." Raven added dryly.

"That's still wouldn't be enough." Cyborg also added as he fought to suppress a laugh. "He didn't even pass Mad Mod's school and that's only for an hour!" This time Beast Boy was fuming and his veins throbbed furiously.

Robin allowed the banter to escalate between his friends as he retreated silently to the solitude of his room.

"Yo Rob! Where you going?" Cyborg called out when he noticed Robin leaving. His eyes twitched annoyingly when Beast Boy turned himself into a bobcat, biting, snarling and digging his claws on Cyborg's head. Tucked between his left thumb and forefinger is an opened letter that he failed to show to Robin. Judging by the gold engraved lettering and the local government seal it came from the mayor's office.

Robin stood to a halt and answered without facing the group.

"As fun as that sounds I think I'll just let those pass. I have two things to worry about and that includes my SAT's."

Without waiting to explain himself, Robin disappeared into his room as everyone stood staring and wondering at his darker-than-usual behavior.

"What's with him?" Raven asked.

"I'm not really sure, but…" Cyborg stopped as he looks up and grabs Beast Boy the Bobcat by the back of his neck and drops him to the floor after yelling "Get off me!" before returning to Raven. "I think it has something to do with sour grapes."

"Sour… grapes?" Starfire blinked, "Was he the one who consumed the moldy grapes I left on top of the radiator? I needed those to make my pudding."

"Uh, no." Cyborg shuddered and blanched as Terra tugged Starfire by the arm and said, "It's a figure of speech."

The silence was interrupted by the crack of thunder from outside and lightning flashed inside the darkening living room.

"It looks like rain." Raven said dryly as she looks towards the windows; drizzling water begins to patter against the windows and soon the entire room was flooded with the sound of rain.

* * *

Inside the darkness, Robin stood in front of a table littered with various objects and lighted only by a single column of light from an overhead lamp that staved away the darkness surrounding him. The clash of thunder interrupted his sparring session with a punching bag as it was left marred with deep furrows. He was gasping lightly now and his mind filled with thoughts of that afternoon in Jump City.

Dragging his left hand across the items on the desk, his fingers caught something metallic under the folders of paper as he pinched the end part and pulls it out. It was a throwing weapon unlike Robin's own as it was shaped like a bat. With one quick swing he hurls the weapon at the darkest corner of his room a few feet from the window. It whipped through the air like a bat plunging to catch its prey when an invisible hand caught the blunt side. Robin stood motionless on where he was as he returned to facing his table.

"I see you've been practicing." A cold voice came from the dark corner.

"And I see that it still doesn't occur to you that breaking and entry is illegal in Jump City." Robin's voice was equally as cold as the other voice. "So, you're here to save Jump City this time, huh? I guess Gotham City is not big enough for you."

"I didn't come here for that, you know." The voice answered. A flash of lightning erupted from the window outside and illuminating the outline of the Dark Knight followed by the delayed rumble of thunder. "In fact I came here to check up on someone else aside from you."

"As if you'd find the Joker walking on Bayliss Avenue then you got another thing coming." Robin's voice dripped acid as he faced Batman in a confrontational stare.

"Actually, she wanted to see you."

As if fate decided that it was time for memories to be unearthed, another flash of lightning illuminated the room. Another smaller and more feminine outline shimmered against the darkness as the sound of light footsteps inches closer towards the table. The light from the lamp revealed much of her features. Her reddish hair flowed in silky waves and the soft glimmer in her eyes of deep emerald focused on Robin's mask as she lets out a small smile on her lips.

"Bat-girl… Barbara…" Robin uttered.

"It's been a while, Robin… or Richard." Barbara smiled.

Next Chapter:

It never occurred for the rest of the Titans that there would be another addition to the team as Robin kept Batgirl's visit a secret. Raven notices a strange sensation that something was bothering Robin and a visitor enters the scene in secret, ready to give Jump City a HUGE wedgie.

Spiel:

I'm trying to follow along the lines when it was Raven who first sought after Robin to form the Titans in those days day she introduced herself to the Justice League and bringing news about an impending doom. Well, I guess it's a weird but strangely challenging attempt.


	3. A Proverb, A Smile, and Evil Laughter

Chapter 03

It is no wonder why time and again their tower seems to be infiltrated nearly more than one occasion or the other, knowing that their base is the most secure structure there is to date. It never stopped Raven, though, from patrolling the corridors and hallways, as everyone else was busy trying to decide on who takes over the kitchen tonight. Though battle is usually reserved solely between Cyborg and Beast Boy, it was her chance to get away before the argument escalates and her having to blow up the refrigerator out of irritation.

Taking her ghostly stride through the hall towards Robin's room she felt, though she thought, a chill that was climbing up her spine as she slowly fixed her eyes towards Robin's door. She knew she was an empath, but her feeling some sort of presence inside the room felt a little more like telepathy as she approached the door and could almost hear muffled voices as if an argument was brewing inside. She raps her knuckles on the door and called out his name.

"Robin?" But no answer came. She decides to let herself in as she pressed the button next to the door and the steel plate slid open for her. Robin was staring at various pieces of paper when he heard his door open.

"Yes, Raven?"

Her eyes roamed around the room for a few seconds to see if there were changes in the room even though she rarely visits him, or anyone else for that matter. The ice she felt vanished after she took one step into the room.

"I thought I felt something in here, though I could have been imagining it." Raven replied dryly as Robin resumed staring at his work.

"No one's been here. You're probably imagining things."

She was never the type to question her leader after that answer, but as she was about to leave she begins sniffing the air around her and begins to stare at the darkest corner of the room.

"I never thought of you as the type to wear women's perfume. It smells like the brand I usually wear." Raven cocks an eyebrow.

"I don't smell anything." Robin said, yet he could almost feel the sweat forming along his eyebrows.

"Anyway, we'll be having dinner in a few minutes…" Raven paused for a few seconds and shook her head as she continued, "or what was left of it once Cyborg and Beast Boy finishes slugging it out."

"I'm not hungry. Just go on ahead without me." Robin said flatly.

She gave him a quick nod as a reply and heads for the door. Before she could take her other foot outside, she turns around and said something to Robin in a language he has never heard of.

"_Irshnakt vokt adaramel comv Azarath vopt yurukazul._"

Robin was somewhat surprised to hear Raven speak so freely if it was not in a form of a question to her. Grinning slightly he placed his arms on his hips and stares at her.

"And what does it mean, Raven?"

Raven slips her cowl back over her head to hide the reddened cheeks as she kept her eyes away from him.

"_Do not let the past blind you from the dawn of truth that rises in the valley of Azarath._ It's an old Azarath proverb."

Robin slowly nodded in respect.

"Thanks, Raven." Robin said.

With a short nod she left the room.

The light from the hallway was shut out and the room returned to its normal darkness.

"She's a cute one. Seems to be moody all the time but cute in her own way." Bat-girl finally spoke.

Robin stood from where he is, trying to ignore the girl who chose his father figure over him.

* * *

The industrial sector of Jump City has been home for the rather unscrupulous despite of the positive light shining within its massive forms of warehouses and factories for nearly a century. Deep within the heart of this part of town, a scream breaks the silence and the sound of footsteps staggered in a horrified dash. A short, portly old man in a suit that looked like he hailed from Miami was running towards the open streets. The flashes of light from the lamppost zip past him as he grabs his chest, wishing if he could have been in far better shape when he was younger. But he ignored the pain building up in his chest, knowing that something far more terrifying was after him. He turns left on the corner, but stops as a wire fence blocked his way towards freedom and can see the cars and people zoom past by from a few hundred yards. He turns around as he grabs the fence, his eyes trembling as he scans his surroundings as he waited and hopeful that he managed to escape. Just as his breathing begins to return to normal, he hears it again that made his heart freeze.

It was the sound of maniacal laughter, the kind that enjoys watching people suffer from the bottom of his blackened heart. His eyes froze fixedly at the darkened alleyway in front of him until he hears the laughter growing nearer and the sound of footsteps approaching. Under the lamppost a few feet away, he sees a semblance of eyes that bore deep into his fears and a smile that gave him an uncanny similarity of the Cheshire Cat as it floats in the air.

"I suddenly got into thinking" the face spoke with a curious tone "that after years of friendship and trust that you suddenly bolted out the door when I gave you a surprise visit."

The man's expression turned from fear to anger in an instant.

"Surprise?" He growled. "You threw a gas grenade in my room and everyone in the party is laughingthemselves to death!"

The face suddenly frowned that it disappeared but the voice still came.

"Oh, come now, Tony, everyone thinks it was a laugh! Everyone was laughing except…"

The eyes appeared again as it drew closer to Tony. Under the light of the last lamppost where Tony was standing under was a menacing grin that was inches away from Tony's face. His skin was bleached white and his hair was dyed in a faded purple.

"…you."

Tony swallowed hard as he kept his eyes on the Joker. Trapped between the fence and the evil smile, Tony slowly slumped down to the pavement and dropped his shoulders in resignation.

"That's right, Antonio." the Joker nodded as he swatted in front of him.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll have it delivered as soon as I get the merchandise." Tony moaned.

The Joker springs to his feet and begins to twirl around like a ballerina and breaks out into song.

"Oh, joy! Happy Happy, Joy Joy! Happy Happy, Joy Joy!"

He reaches into his inner coat pocket and produces a piece of paper, where it floated down on Tony's balding head.

"Remember, if it's late, it's free." The Joker said in a singsong voice and begins to laugh, working its way to the laugh he has been known throughout the Gotham underground. Now that very same laugh will echo throughout Jump City, as his plans were about to become reality.

* * *

Next Chapter:

The Titans gets to meet Bruce Wayne! Everyone seems to be happy about it except Robin. When a crime broke out during the celebration, Bat-girl blows her "cover" as she reveals herself to the Titans.

Note:

I've gone out of my hiatus and back in the game! I know it's kinda late but I'd like to thank the folowing people who took their time to review my work. Many thanks and hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as me writing it : )

**Johnny A.O: **Thanks for the first review!

**Eilian Rhoss:** I'll do my best to live up to your expectations : )

**darkaurora333:** I know the feeling of loss when not having to know what is happening to our favorite Titans when I was a kid. But fret not, I'll do my best to bring out the best out of the RobxRae pairing! I hold the RobxRae penant with you as well!

**Ab:** My blood type or blood brother? Hopefully you'll stick around and I'll give you more reasons to keep reading hehehehehe!

Thanx!


	4. Cover Blown

Chapter 04 Cover Blown

Things did not start out well as planned when the Titans busied themselves to prepare meeting Bruce Wayne at the city hall in the afternoon. Cyborg and Beast Boy were at each other's throats once again that Terra, Starfire and Raven were watching them throw pots and pans at each other. Though Starfire could only float around to try and diffuse the tension, the other girls were already glaring at them since they haven't eaten breakfast yet, which should have been on the table two hours earlier before the hostilities began.

Robin entered the common room in time to see the bout between Cyborg and Beast Boy. His temple throbbed in irritation as he steps in the middle of the fight and places his hands on the two.

"I'm not in the mood to know what the hell is going on, but I suggest we better get moving." His voice was darker and more menacing that the two Titans shuddered as they felt his hands like they were dipped in ice.

Terra and Starfire busied themselves in the kitchen as Raven sat on the stool sipping her usual herbal tea. Robin sat between Cyborg and Beast Boy, who are still frozen in fear as they could almost feel the monster brewing inside Robin. The minutes seem like hours for Cyborg and Beast Boy when the phone suddenly rang. The two made a dash for it, glad to get away from Robin when they stopped dead on their tracks when it was Robin himself who answered the phone.

"Dude," Beast Boy nudged Cyborg on his human arm as he whispered, "how did he do that?"

"I dunno, man, but it's giving me the creeps more than what happened to us in Raven's mirror way back."

"I heard that." Raven mumbled and gave them an evil eye that both men blanched.

"It's time, Titans." Robin announced as he placed the receiver back on the cradle.

Robin was the first to go to the underground garage as the rest of the team watched him disappear to the corner.

"Whuf's eadding 'im?" Terra spoke with her mouth full of waffles.

"Perhaps it was the 'sour grapes' that he ate yesterday?" Terra answered with a look of concern in her eyes.

Cyborg has managed to snap out of his stupor as he sighed.

"C'mon, gang, let's just follow him for now."

Raven was the last in the group as her mind was filled with thoughts of Robin and the unprecedented emotion that was brewing inside. In her mind, a conclusion of today's meeting with Bruce Wayne is a huge clue itself but Robin, like herself, rarely talk about the past to others.

* * *

Large groups of people continue to gather in front of the city hall, as the deputy mayor standing near the podium continued to give out last-minute instructions to those in charge of publicity, security and the regular staffers. It was the biggest thing that was happening, as the prince of Gotham was due to arrive in a few minutes. Inside the city hall, the mayor was rehearsing some lines on a piece of paper he was holding as the make-up artist was doing some last minute touches to make him look presentable. In the middle of the lobby, the Teen Titans are already present. 

"Dude! This is totally cool!" Beast Boy was giddy with excitement. "One of the richest men in Gotham City!"

"What's so great about that?" Terra stares quizzically at Beast Boy, and weird thoughts began to well up inside her head for his sanity, not to mention his 'orientation'.

"Don't you get it, Terra?" His eyes bulging and bloodshot that caused Terra to back away in shock. "He's like the real-life Santa Claus out there! And maybe he'll give us a reward or something like the brand new GameStation Virtua 4D MAX where each unit is 'reserved upon request' only!" The Titans noticed that Beast Boy was drooling a waterfall off his mouth and creating a puddle around him and his eyes twitched uncontrollably.

Raven rolled her eyes as she was actually scolding herself to even listen to Beast Boy and his electronic junk. The only escape through this madness is to actually levitate some two feet off the marble floor as she crossed her legs, chanting her mantra. Her meditation didn't last for two minutes when the deputy mayor clears his throat to catch the Titan's attention.

"I can see that everybody's excited. We have word that Mr. Wayne will be arriving in a few minutes so you all will meet him here first and then present you with him outside."

Murmurs between the Titans and other people within the area broke out, as Beast Boy remained as rigid as a stone statue, his thoughts still with the newest gaming console to ever hit the market.

"Is there anything you should warn us about something once we meet Mr. Wayne?" Raven spoke as she approached the deputy mayor at the same time glaring at Beast Boy, worried that everything will come crashing down all because of him alone.

"Nothing to worry about!" The young man swelled with pride as he lifted his arm across his chest. "A philanthropist like Mr. Wayne is no stranger when it comes to heroes like you. I mean, Batman lives in his city, right?"

The Titans were a bit surprised with this information as they all turned their eyes on Robin and knew about Batman's partner in crime fighting. He could only turn away when the deputy mayor places a hand over his left ear where an earphone is inserted. He nods a bit and a wide grin was slowly carving his face.

"Everyone get ready, Bruce Wayne has entered the building!"

The deputy mayor walked in a hurried pace towards the double doors where a large crowd of people was slowly approaching. At the very center of the group is a tall and handsome man in his late twenties wearing an expensive suit and a smile that is worth a billion bucks. Walking on his left is Wayne Enterprises' CEO Lucius Fox and on his right is his secretary Barbara Gordon, a rather attractive young woman with red hair and emerald eyes behind her glasses as she wears a sultry smile on her face. Standing right behind Bruce Wayne is the head servant Alfred Pennyworth.

The mayor was practically all smiles today, knowing that this would earn him another term in office as he passed the Titans and even his deputy mayor as if they were not there and approached Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne! I am most honored that you took an interest to grace my city with your presence." The mayor shook Bruce's hand vigorously as Bruce smiled a rather strained one. He could almost imagine the mayor might even do a curtsey if he wanted to.

"Uh, I'm quite honored and would like to thank you for welcoming me to your city." Bruce said.

"Anyway, we are about to start the program in a few moments, so I will go out first and address the people." The mayor instructed as he steps out of the main lobby and towards the front. The cheer of the people can be heard even behind the closed doors.

Bruce took this time to turn to the young people he has heard so much about as he kept his eye on the leader of the group.

"So you must be the Teen Titans! I have heard so much about you." Bruce beamed. "I had the pleasure of meeting Batman on rare occasions and never seem to stop talking about you and the adventures you both shared."

We welcome you to our city, Mr. Wayne." Robin began and shook Bruce's hand, and rather hard. Bruce ignored this and turned his attention to the rest of the Titans.

"Ah, don't worry and I do know all of you." He first turned to the Tamaranian Princess. "I believe your name is Starfire, am I correct? They tell me you have the physical strength of twenty men and the power that rivals a thousand, but they never told me how beautiful you look. Maybe I should have them fired for not telling me that." Bruce chuckled as well as Lucius and Barbara.

Starfire was rather overwhelmed as she began to mumble gibberish and her face blushed as red as her hair. Bruce could only chuckle as he shook her hand.

"The big man of the team, Cyborg." Bruce said as he walked next to Cyborg. "I've heard a bit about your father's research some time ago, though all I could say that you are still blessed because he gave up his life to save you from his fate."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Cyborg said as he shook his hand.

"Maybe one of these days I could have my best researchers to find a cure for you and hopefully you can live a normal life." Bruce added. Then he turns his sights on Terra.

"Terra, isn't it?" Bruce bowed a bit and shook her hand. "The girl who can shake the world. You'd give rock and roll a run for its money knowing you can liven up a city in a good way."

"And the ever mysterious yet lovely Raven. I can understand what you are going through since I'm an orphan myself, but you should always remember to take life to the fullest and never forget you have friends that can be your family."

"It was nice meeting you." Raven gave her rarest smile to Bruce. Last but not the least, Bruce averted his attention to Beast Boy, who looked like he was about to crumble in any minute.

"The boy with a thousand transformation and the funny one, right?" Bruce asked.

"Sometimes, Mr. Wayne." Raven drawled.

"By the way, I have a little something for you." Bruce nods to Alfred, which he approached Beast Boy with a large gift-wrapped box. Beast Boy accepted the gift and tore open the wrapping, revealing inside the object of his passion as he started to make some strange caveman-like noises.

"NOWAY!IT'STHEGAMESTATIONVIRTUA4DMAX!" Beast Boy's eyes were on the verge of popping at the sight of the logo. The rest of the Titans, except Starfire who was practically overjoyed, rolled their eyes and thought they'll die of embarrassment.

"My people tell me that you like video games. And since Wayne Enterprises are also involved in consumer electronics, I thought you should have this." Then Bruce cupped Beast Boy's ear and whispered. "And that's actually the newer and improved one, which the critics claimed about the flaws of the current model."

At that point, Beast Boy fainted.

Outside, the mayor has given his speech and the main show is about to begin.

"And I wish to welcome you, the Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne! And with him is your very own, the Teen Titans!"

"That's our cue." Bruce announced as he straightened the lapels of his suit and exited the door with his hands raised towards the crowd. Robin and the rest of the Titans followed, with Terra tugging at the unconscious Beast Boy by his ankle towards the outside.

"Mr. Wayne, as mayor of Jump City, I present to you the key to the city for blessing us with an opportunity to help our people." The mayor then handed over a large brass key inside a frame as Bruce took it and shook the mayor's hand. Then the mayor stepped aside as Bruce raised the key to the people before giving his speech.

"I thank you people of Jump City for this warm welcome." Bruce began. "My father, though he is a Wayne, believe that the way to help people is to be with them, and not because he's a Wayne. As a doctor, this was his way of repaying the city despite of the tragic event and still would stand against poverty with everything he had. Every city may have its problems, and to face it alone is not a good way of solving it. With the expansion of the new Wayne Enterprises Motor Division, I can help realize my father's dream in providing jobs not just for Gotham, or Jump City, but for the whole country."

It was the loudest cheer than what the mayor received as hundreds of camera flashes took every angle of Bruce's being and the crowd felt like they were celebrating Independence Day.

"I thank you all and may God bless…"

A nearby explosion interrupted Bruce's final part of his speech when the crowd became restless and turned towards the source of the disturbance. About a block away, a giant humanoid with a grayish body made of stone began tearing down buildings and smashing cars as the crowd dispersed in a frenzied panic. Robin and the others watched as Cinderblock appeared at the intersection and roared towards the crowd.

"TITANS, MOVE!" Robin yelled as he aimed his grappling hook to the nearest structure and was lifted away.

"Oh man!" groaned the now conscious Beast Boy as he handed his new GameStation to Alfred. "I'll be back for it, dude!"

Security personnel began to crowd around Bruce Wayne and his company inside the building and towards the back alley where Bruce's limousine was on standby. Once Bruce boarded the car, the driver, which is Alfred sped off towards safety.

"What is that thing?" Barbara asked as she watches from the window.

"I think he's called Cinderblock." Bruce turned towards Alfred "Take us to a nice quiet place."

"Bruce, I think we should let Robin and his team handle this." Lucius pleaded in a rather exasperated manner and happens to know Bruce's alter ego.

"Not me, Lucius." Bruce grinned as he shifts his eyes towards Barbara.

"Leave it to me." Barbara announced as she groped the leather under her seat until she found what felt like a button. The seat begins to incline revealing a partition behind her as it slid her inside the trunk. In a few seconds, the trunk popped open within an isolated area of Jump City, followed by a sharp hissing of the grappling hook. A shadow shot out of the trunk and was swinging back to where the Titans were battling Cinderblock.

"Now to the real business." Bruce announced as Alfred left the curb and towards his vacation house in a posh part of Jump City.

'I assume you don't mean what Gordon was talking about when he gave you that card, right?" Lucius eyed Bruce rather sternly, but his lips curved to a knowing smile.

Bruce grinned as he held in his hand a battered playing card, and at the face of the card was the picture of a joker.

* * *

"Look out!" Terra shouted as she hovered away when Cinderblock threw a truck at her direction, only to be caught by Raven's powers before the truck to do any more damage once it crashes on the people. 

"This guy's really getting on my nerves!" Cyborg grunts as he fires his sonic cannon while being backed up by a barrage of starbolts from Starfire. Cinderblock was taking the brunt of heavy fire, but only to continue fueling his rage as he charges on. Police and SWAT were already in position, creating a perimeter around the battlefield in case Cinderblock decides to escape.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted towards a wrecking ball, snapping up the chain from the machine and spun it around like a morning star. The ball connected hard against Cinderblock's block head. Just when she was about to declare victory, Cinderblock's arm grabbed the chain and began flailing the ball towards the Titans.

"Oh, great." Raven groaned and smacked her forehead.

"We have no time for worrying about stupid mistakes!" Robin reminded the group, jumping away from being crushed by the ball. "We just have to get Cinderblock to release the ball!"

Robin reaches for one of his birdarangs and flings it towards the chain, hopeful that one of the links has weakened. The projectile connects hard with the chain, but only managed to graze part of it and a second shot should do the trick. As Cinderblock spun the ball around increasing its deadly momentum. A second shot was thrown, but it was not from Robin. The chain snapped in two and the ball was thrown off towards the sky. Thinking that the chain in his hand is as deadly, Cinderblock begins to spin the chain around and charged towards the Titans, only to have the descending ten-ton metal ball crushing his head. Cinderblock staggers, a huge crack marred across his face before falling with a satisfied crash followed by a slight tremor.

The Titans were rather shocked at the aftermath of today's battle. Looming over the pacified rock monster, Robin begins searching for what was left of that second shot. Judging by the second serration of the chain, he checked the small patch of grass in a nearby parking area and picked up the projectile responsible for today's victory. It was shaped like a bat, although much smaller and a little smoother on the top edges.

"I figured that the second shot would help." A female voice came out of nowhere as the rest of Titans searched around. High in the sky, a shadow was slowly making its descent and landed in front of the group. Her costume hugged her body tight, if not rather proudly as it showed off her figure that was second to none. She was as tall as Raven at around five-foot-seven, but not as gangly as Starfire, and her eyes behind the cowl gave her a sinister look even if it did look rather luscious. The eastern winds picked up her cape and snapped gracefully as she walked towards Robin.

"I was in town and figured you needed some help with that overgrown boulder. For someone with slightly slow hands you look as hot as ever." Batgirl said as she kept a rather seductive look on Robin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and appeared like she was about to give him a kiss. Cyborg and Beast Boy could only ogle and drool at this costumed beauty. Terra staring sternly at Beast Boy and was in fits, Raven staring rather blankly and Starfire on a verge of tears at the sight of Robin with another woman.

Next Chapter:

Things get mighty interesting once Batgirl starts bunking in on Titans Tower. Though Cyborg and Beast Boy gives her the red carpet treatment, a certain alien princess starts to act out of her usual behavior, followed by an earth psychic,and soon a dark mistress. It's going to be an all out war between the females, enough to distract Robin from what is about to unfold with the Joker around.


End file.
